pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Scary (PvZH)
"They're Untrickable, sizy, and make Plants unbelievably ashamed that they've rooted up anyway." This page was recently renovated and expanded by the creator. '''The '''Scary '''class is a fan-made class in PvZ Heroes, made specifically for the Zombies side. As mentioned, they are precise with the enemy's tricks and defend from them with the '''Untrickable trait, and normally have humongous statistics. They are stated to "make Plants unbelievably ashamed that they've rooted up anyway", which is probably reasonable as they are all-out offensive and make it easier to vanquish Plants using multiple stat-boosting cards for Zombies and multiple stat-lowering cards for Plants. Although not mentioned, the Scary class' synergy with Tricks are unique and are rather indifferent from the Brainy class. Heroes under "Scary" class Brutant Brainoo, a Beastly/Scary hero. Ghiastist, a Brainy/Scary hero. Zomweirdo, a Crazy/Scary hero. Vikibrainz, a Hearty/Scary hero. Grim Creeper, a Sneaky/Scary hero. Cards under "Scary" class UNCOMMON. Dark Shade. 4 .' -Horror Trick- A plant gets '-3 . If it's in an Environment, it gets 0' this turn instead. ''"It sure is dark.. And it's possibly a punishment for giving Plants eyes." '''Mutant Scientist. 3 , 2 4''' .' -Science Horror Zombie- '''When played: '''Make a 3 1 '''Mutant Zombie '''in a random lane. ''"You were wrong if you thought Zombies couldn't become newer forms. Well, you're kinda right.." Mutant Zombie. 1 , 3''' '''1 .' -Science Monster Zombie- '''When destroyed: '''Draw a card. ''"Is a mutant. Yet, he's still a zombie. Yet, he's still a mutant. Can you see where this is going?" '''Magical Zombie. 4 , 4''' '''3 .' -Professional Zombie- '''When hurt: '''This swaps its and . ''"Tada, magic indeed! Magic involving brains. Will he eat the brain? Why, of course he will!" '''Power Pooper. 6 , 5''' '''5 .''' -Party Professional Zombie- '''Frenzy. When this does damage, a random Zombie next door gets +1 +1 .' ''"It's finicky to help Zombies. But in his case? He IS a zombie. He doesn't care. Go on. Call him on it." '''Goop-Naut. 4 , 2''' '''3 . -Professional Zombie- When played: 'Do 1 damage in each lane. ''"They landed on the Moon.... Base Z." '''RARE. Masked Reaper Zombie. 2 , 3''' '''3 .' -Horror Metal Zombie- '''Deadly. When this destroys a plant: '''Do 2 damage to the Plants next door to it. ''"Classic costume for horror parties." '''Abandoned Shaft. 3 .' -Professional Horror Environment- Plants here get '-1 . When a plant with no enters this lane, destroy it. "It's clear only Zombies can enter this shaft. The previous plants that have entered here got STONED." Haunting Howl. 3 .' -Horror Trick- The next two Zombies you play get 'Deadly. 'Those Zombies do a bonus attack when they are played. ''"How terrifying. For Plants. Because the Zombies love them a howl." '''Creepy Crawlie. 4 , 3''' '''4 .' -Horror Pet Zombie- '''Bullseye, Untrickable. '''All Pets get 'Bullseye, and all Horror Zombies get Untrickable. "It's not your fault you got bitten, sweetie. It's just a spider, a good spider. Nothing's wrong with spiders." Magic Spell. 5 .''' -Professional Party Trick- '''Conjure two Tricks. Then, add a Magic Spell '''to your hand. It costs '''1 less than this card's cost. "Abra kadabra, brains come true! Abra kadabra, brains for you!" Witch Zombie. 6 , 7''' .' -Horror Zombie- '''Untrickable. '''This gets '+1' for each Trick in your hand. '''Horror Evolution: Conjure '''three tricks, and their cost is equal to the cost of the card in your hand that costs the most . ''"She's not a witch. She's a maniac! Trust me! ME!" Test Subject Zombie. 4 , 10 . -Science Zombie- End of turn: 'This does 1 damage to itself. ''"It goes wrong, yet goes perfectly right." '''Hobo Environmentalist Zombie. 4 , 3''' '''2 -Professional Horror Zombie- While in an environment: 'All Zombies in your hand get '+1 +1 . 3' '''or more Evolution: '''This gets '+1 +1 . Make a random Environment in a random Ground lane, then this moves there. "Hobos love environments. Especially the super-sized picnic mats." SUPER-RARE. Witchcraft Teacher. 2 , 1''' '''4 .' -Professional Zombie- When you play a trick, this activates the trick again. '''Professional Evolution: Conjure '''a Trick. ''"Haha, I see what you did there. Trying to underestimate me. I'm Witchcraft Teacher, you dare not!" '''Smarty-Pants Imp. 3 , 3''' '''5 -Professional Smart Imp- Untrickable. 'Zombies can't lose . ''"Graduated at a un-imp-versity. The exclusive university for imps, and imps only." '''Scaredy Gargantuar. 5 , 6''' '''8 .' -Stony Horror Gargantuar- '''Frenzy, Armored 1, Gravestone. When revealed: '''Another Zombie hides in a Gravestone. When any Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone, it gets '+2 . Gargantuar Evolution: Gargantuars can't be hurt this turn. "A biggie afraid of more things than anything else." Lunatrick. 6 , 1''' '''8 .' -Smart Zombie- '''Untrickable. '''When a Plant or Zombie trick is played, this gets '+1 and does a bonus attack. "A little too fond of spells and curses..." Sadistic Gargantuar. 9 , 9''' '''7 .' -Horror Gargantuar- '''Deadly. '''Choose another Gargantuar. It gets Deadly. ''"rather offensive but otherwise laughable joke here. ensure it is about gargantuars" '''Rocket Scientist. 6 , 5''' '''6 . -Science Zombie- Bullseye. '''When this does damage, gain a '''Rocket Science. "Since when did rocket science go wrong? NEVER!" Waitress Zombie. 1 , 2''' '''3 . -Professional Gourmet Zombie- Armored 1. 'When you play a Gourmet card, make a copy of it in a random lane. ''"Ting ting ting! Ring ring ring! Your brains are served!" '''Magical Brain. 3 .' -Gourmet Trick- Choose a Zombie. For the rest of the game, it attacks using its instead of its . ''"Delicious! For once, the brain was.... a... Wow, that's pretty goo.....bleh." '''LEGENDARY. Clown Gargantuar. 4 , 5''' '''4 .' -Horror Party Gargantuar- '''Frenzy. When played: '''Gain a Jester Zombie, a Clowning Around, and a random Gargantuar. '''When destroyed: '''For the rest of the game, Plants here and next door get '-2 , and all Tricks in your hand cost 1' less. ''"He isn't kidding when he says he'll CLOWN you DOWN to the ground!" '''Clowning Around. 4 . -Horror Party Trick- Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, and destroy all Plants here. For the rest of the game, all your Tricks get Deadly. Draw a card. "What you hope you forgot by now.." Weather Controller Zombie. 6 , 7''' '''6 .''' -Weirdo Science Zombie- '''Bullseye. '''Destroy all Plants next door. When a Plant gets destroyed, '''Conjure a Superpower.. "What I said was a bad idea.." Crazy Weed Remover. 7 , 3''' '''7 .''' -Weirdo Professional Zombie- '''Strikethrough, Untrickable. When played: '''Destroy all Plants with '''5 or less. Weirdo Evolution: '''Gain a '''Weed Spray. "You can hire him if you have a deathly fear of Plants." Understuffed Zombie. 6 , 4''' '''3 .' -Weirdo Gourmet Zombie- '''Deadly, Hunt. '''This and every other Gourmet Zombie have their tripled when a Gourmet card destroys a Plant. ''"He doesn't like to eat, but he likes to make others eat. Most especially brains." '''Evil Doctor Zombie. 8 , 6''' '''10 .''' -Horror Professional Zombie- '''Bullseye, Untrickable. Heal your Hero back to full Health. When your Hero gets healed, do 2 damage to the Plant hero. Professional Evolution: 'Your hero gains an extra Super-Block. ''"Intimidating. Friendly. Fair. Brains." '''Parasolophus Rider. 6 , 7''' '''6 . -Professional Pet Zombie- Untrickable. ' '''Dino-Roar: '''A Zombie gets '+2 +2 and Untrickable this turn. "Wait, if this was a real thing, then why do birds nowadays lack umbrellas? This doesn't make sense!" Mayansaura Expert. 4 , 3''' '''4 . -Horror Pet Zombie- Dino-Roar: 'Double a random Zombie's . ''"Who would've thought a Mayan dinosaur would've been as sweet as candy? Of course, nobody did." (were you expecting event cards? nope, they all go in a separate page.) Scrapped Cards (reasons down below) '''UNCOMMON. Cursed Doll. 2 -Horror Trick- All Plants here and next door get '-1' . This card was scrapped for being quite weak. This originally went into the list but was removed from it because Dark Shade was a much better idea. Flashbang. 5 -Trick- Move a Zombie. When that Zombie enters a lane, all Plants there get '-1' '-1' . Scrapped for some purposes. There was originally going to be a Flashbang Zombie, but I didn't really focus on it so I just abandoned a small idea. This was scrapped because there were much better cards like Carried Away, and it's pretty unoriginal because of Smoke Bomb. RARE. Santa Brainz. 4 , 3''' '''4 . -Party Zombie- Conjure '''an Event card, and it costs '''1 more. This was pretty balanced for its rarity because it made the Event card it Conjures harder to play as it makes it more expensive, but yet it was still scrapped as the style of this card is more of a Brainy class thing as that class handles it easier (I was considering Hearty due to Flag Zombie as well). This was also pretty unoriginal like Flashbang because of Regifting Zombie. ''' '''Engineer Zombie. 3 , 2''' '''6 . -Professional Zombie- Untrickable. After combat here: 'Do 1 damage to the Plant and Zombie hero. '''Well, what do we have here? The Engineer Zombie. This was supposed to be a personal card idea for the ' '''Crazy class (does direct damage), but for some reason I put it in the Scary class list. I decided to scrap it after I realized what I have just done. LEGENDARY. Brainjackist. 5 . 5''' '''5 . -Horror Professional Zombie- Deadly, Untrickable. When the Plant hero draws a card, you draw a card. 'Scrapped for being too overpowered. Legendary cards should be balanced and not OP. You can activate the abilities of Dino-Roar cards like the respective Parasolophus Rider and Mayansaura Expert, but way too often and way too easily. You can also have a disadvantage due to a common mistake called "self-milling", which you run a mill deck but you accidentally play the cards wrong, so you end up milling yourself instead of the opponent. ' Backstory Professor Brainstorm was researching landmarks across the world when suddenly his map located an abandoned asylum. He went over there to investigate it... When he suddenly saw new Zombies and Heroes! Surprised, he lead them out to the real world... They've only just adapted to their new lives. But Professor Brainstorm gave them the power of destruction to rule the outskirts of what was once home...